


Take all my love (Take it how you want it)

by curly_J



Series: In the dark I learned to love again [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: I am sorry in advance, I could not help it, M/M, Smut, and even more smut, but there is also love, more smut, they love each other as they fuck each other, very fictional AU, yeah and also sex toys included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly_J/pseuds/curly_J
Summary: Nicky loves the team, but since they were staying in Malta, he had not many opportunities to enjoy Joe's company, so once they all disappeared from his house, the fun can begin.Or an AU where Joe finally discovers what is inside the bottom drawer of Nicky's nightstand.*can be read as a stand-alone fic*
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: In the dark I learned to love again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872481
Kudos: 36





	Take all my love (Take it how you want it)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who is back? Back again. Yes me. I thought I won't write anything for another year, but once I wrote the small smut in the previous work and I mentioned the nightstand with sex toys inside, the idea came alone. I hope you enjoy it. A few warnings:
> 
> 1\. Very fictional, it makes sense for me so if you don't like it, do not read it  
> 2\. It is a part of series but can be read as a stand-alone fic, only a few references to previous work  
> 3\. English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes and as I said I wrote only a small part of smut in the previous work, so this one is quite bigger so I hope it makes sense and you like it.  
> 4\. Title taken from Wandering Romance by Lie Ning

It had been wonderful two weeks of relaxing. Nicky loved the company and attention he was receiving from the rest of the team, but he loved the treatment that was given to him by Joe. Two whole weeks spend by his side, each of the days he was woken up with the kisses, just like Joe promised. Sometimes it was even breakfast to bed with an occasional handjob as a bonus. The days were spend mostly with the team since neither Nicky nor Joe wanted to be disrespectful. The team did everything together since they were apart for most of the two years. Nicky had almost forgotten how it felt to be around people who loved him. The days were beautiful, but the nights were even better because they were shared only with Joe. They could be separated during the day, but at night they returned to the bedroom, where they either showered together or took a bath. Once in the bed, they exchanged the words of love, which none of them had time to tell the other person during the daytime. They had to remind each other what the other person meant for their lives. Those were the times of the day, which Nicky looked forward the most.

But sometimes they were not so peaceful. Nicky was slowly coming back to his own self, after what he had learned was 16 days of being a lab rat. The torturing had taken a toll on him, and once in a while, he had a nightmare in the middle of the night. The bad dream was always the same, Nicky was tight up back in the lab, and the doctor was doing some tests on him. He repeatedly woke up once the nightmares had returned, but Joe was there, never leaving him. Nicky woke up screaming, always cold on touch even if it was hot at night, his dreamy ocean eyes filled with tears, the sweat from anxiety broke on his skin, and his body tense, yet throwing and shivering from fear. He hated the nightmare, but he loved what happened after he woke up.

It was always the same because Joe was there prepared to talk him down. Nicky regularly felt asleep in Joe's arms, which were protectively wrapped around Nicky's body, after Nicky had woken up, Joe tightened his grip, reminding Nicky that he was with him. Joe did not hesitate and snuggled closer, kissing the back of Nicky's head, he always lowered to his ear so he could whisper those same words over and over again, "Nicky, my love, my everything you are safe. You are home with me. I will protect you, and I will never let anyone hurt you again. I promise." With those words, Nicky could always relax and was soothed back to sleep by Joe's voice. 

So yes, the nights were his favorite parts, but the potential they had was never fulfilled. As much as they loved the other members, their newly formed relationship got way too complicated with them in the house. There were times when once they got undressed, somebody disturbed them, or even when they actually managed to have sex, the next day, the atmosphere got awkward with the others because apparently, they were too loud, and none of the team members could keep their windows open, plus their supplies of condoms and lube were running very low.

Of course, they talked about sex without condoms, feeling each other without the latex devil instrument, but Joe insisted since they were not tested. Immortality was a remarkable gift, but to die on HIV was not the most pleasant death. What they, however, did was asked Copley to buy and send them a home testing kit for HIV so they could find our if they were clean or not, so after that, they would enjoy their free condom sex life, but first, they needed to be alone. That did not come as late as they anticipated.

Nicky had an idea when they were leaving, he could feel it due to the behavior of others. And he was right. The first to announce the departure was Andy and Quynh almost a week ago during their dinner. Andy told all of them that right before they went on the mission to save Nicky, they received a piece of information about a group of mercenaries in Somalia, and they would like to explore it closer. They said their goodbyes, tears of mixed emotions, mostly joy and sadness in each of their eyes. Joe even received warnings from both women to not break Nicky's heart because they would find him and lock him in prison so he would have to die over and over again from dehydration and hunger. On that, Joe only laughed, and said, "I would never dare to do so, I love this man more than my life and to see him broken would kill me." Andy and Quynh satisfied with the answer, they said their last goodbyes to the rest of their small family and left. _Two gone, two to go_ , Nicky thought for himself, but again he could feel that somebody will be leaving soon. And once again, he was right because two nights after Andy and Quynh's department, it was Booker that came to the dinner with an already packed bag. Nile shook her head and tears coming to her eyes, but Booker smiled and nodded. They ate their dinner mostly in silence, all four of them not really sure what to say. But once they finished, they said their goodbyes, hugged, and with that, it was only three of them.

Fast forward to today, where it was bright and early. "I can't believe they are gone," Joe shouted from the bathroom to Nicky when he was washing his teeth. Nicky only hummed in response, still feeling sleepish in their bed, however looking into the bathroom. Joe suggested a morning shower, but Nicky was still way too tired to move from his spot, so Joe went alone. Nicky smiled as he looked at his boyfriend. Joe stood in front of the mirror, leaning over the sink since he was spitting ou the toothpaste he used to clean his teeth. Nicky took a nice long glance on Joe, a few drops of water still glistening on his bare chest from the shower, the towel wrapped around his hips, dangerously low, his hair still wet and curlier than usual. "Like what you see?" Joe's voice pulled Nicky back to reality.

Nicky did not realize that Joe started walking towards him, so he only smiled and answered, "Very much." He shifted on the bed, so he was now sitting on the edge of the bed. Joe came right in front of Nicky, gazing down on him, slowly dragging his hands around Nicky's neck and resting them on his shoulders. Nicky scanned Joe's body with his gaze, he noticed the short dark chest hair that matched his beard and hair, which Joe recently let grow. Nicky did not protest, he loved Joe's chest hair. His gaze looking down on Joe's six-pack, which was to die for, and his pecks were formed so perfectly Nicky almost felt jealous, but since Nicky could claim Joe's body, he knew he was the real winner. Just to touch Joe's body was the blessing for Nicky, and Nicky knew he admired Joe too deeply, but if your boyfriend looked like that, you would do the same thing. Not to mention in what position Nicky found himself right now. Nicky had a strong suspicion that Joe did it on purpose, but he did not care because it was too long since he landed his lips on his boyfriend's body. 

Nicky looked up to see Joe, who was glancing down on Nicky with a twinkle in his eyes. Nicky did not ask any questions, he just slowly started tracing the six-pack with small kisses, sucking on the water drips, and licking around the outlines of his muscles. Nicky felt how Joe flexed on the touch of Nicky's lips but moaned quietly. Nicky smiled for himself, so happy that he was the reason for that escaping noise from Joe's lips. Nicky followed the last row of the six-packs with his tongue and lowered his kisses. He was working on the soft skin of his lower abdomen, reaching the tied towel. Joe's hand reached down to rush through Nicky's hair, keeping it at the back of his head. Nicky gazed up to see if Joe was watching him, satisfied when he noticed he was, and without hesitation, he has undone the towel, freeing Joe's semi-hard cock. Nicky was pleased with himself because the most probable reason for it were kisses that he has given him on his body. 

He leaned backward to admire the picture in front of him. Joe shifted slightly, not sure how to stand, but Nicky dragged his fingers, firmly squeezing Joe's hips to steady him. With a mischievous smile, he lowered his head, slowly placing soft kisses from the lower part of Joe's abdomen until he reached the base of Joe's cock. Nicky glanced up to see Joe looking down on him, and he saw the darkness in Joe's eyes. He knew the darkness, but for him, this darkness wasn't a sign of a horrible thing. No, this darkness presented the hunger and lust of wanting more. Nicky had seen it in Joe's eyes before, and he loved the glance because, for him, it showed him how much Nicky meant for Joe or how he appreciated these moments. Nicky knew that the look was only for him and loved it even more because it was intended only for Nicky in their private, intimate moments. 

With his gaze fixated on Joe, Nicky wrapped his hand around the base of Joe's dick, on which a small moan escaped Joe's lips, which only made Nicky smirk but he did not waste any moment, he slowly started sliding his hand up and down, but he knew it was lacking something. He dragged his palm to his lips, spat into it, and reached for Joe's cock again. This time, a more slippery grip helped with the handjob. He could feel under his hand how Joe's cock was hardening even more, and he knew this was time to use his mouth. He lowered his head, but his gaze not leaving Joe's, he brought his cock closer to his lips and kissed the head of it. He saw how shivers rushed over Joe's body, the pleasure overtaking his body. Nicky was a tease, he could go slowly on Joe for so long, but he knew Joe would start protesting, and besides, Joe deserved to be treated adequately since he was always there for Nicky. He could not keep the satisfaction of pleasure away from Joe, so he started sucking, just lightly. He started at the head of his cock, using his tongue around the edges giving Joe another reason for moaning, and then he started going down, swallowing Joe's cock with his full length. Joe's hand was coming back to Nicky's hair, slightly tugging on them. This made Nicky moan around the dick in his mouth. "Fuck, Nicky, you are so good," Joe said while he bit his lips, not wanting to thrust into Nicky's mouth. And Nicky was glad for those words, he wanted to know that Joe enjoyed it as much as Nicky. 

Both of them way too lost, too deep in their business none of them realized that the door opened, the only thing that dragged their attention from the situation they were currently was Nile's "Awwww. Groos." And the sound of slamming of the door. Nicky pulled away, and Joe groaned, flopping back to the bed. "We should lock ourselves, so no one can disturb us," Joe mumbled into the blanket as he turned his attention to Nicky. Nicky only nodded but stood up and made his way to the door. He opened them just to find Nile still standing behind them. Nicky glanced back to see whether Joe covered himself, which he did, so he opened the doors fully and walked back to the room.

"I saw a bare ass. The memory will haunt me for the rest of my life!" Nile shiver at the memory, to which Joe only laughed. "You can see, even more, you just have to ask." But to this, Nicky threw a threatening glance to Joe. He was only his, no sharing with anybody. "Don't flatter yourself. She has seen many bare asses in her life." Nicky said and sat next to Joe on the bed, to which Nile answered, "True that, but you are like my brothers. I don't want to see my brothers naked." And to that, both Nicky and Joe could understand. They would not want to see their siblings naked as well. "Yes, we understand, so please, next time, you should try and knock." Nicky said, scanning Nile, who still stood near the door, not daring to go closer to them, "So what brought you here?" He asked and leaned on the bed, so he was propped on his elbows.

"How was I supposed to know you were doing," she stopped pointing to both of them, "whatever you were doing, besides, I thought you were sleeping." She said, and she shifted on the place. It happened again, she was stressed, that was for sure. Nicky had known her, and he knew how she acted in different situations. Now, she was definitely nervous, and it was not because of them, she never cared. "Nile, what is going on?" He stood up, and he could feel that Joe also moved, so he was now sitting on the bed. Nile looked at them, "well, the reason I came here. I think it is also time I leave you alone." She said while looking at the floor. 

"Oh," was the only thing Nicky could tell, she looked at him with happy tears in her eyes, "Yeah, well I know I can leave you because you are not alone anymore." She chuckled, and the tear rolled down her cheek. Nicky not being able to speak, he just speeded to her and gave her the biggest hug, he whispering to her ear, "thank you," to which she only responded, "you deserve this." And they hugged for a little longer. Once they broke apart, Joe wanted to stand, but Nile only shook her head, "no, naked boy. First, put some clothes on, while I pack my bags and then come and send me off properly." She smiled and turned on her heel, so walk away. "You are leaving now?" Joe asked, and she only turned her head around and smiled, "Yeah, I don't need to be here for your honeymoon phrase. God knows how long it will take you." She blew a kiss in their direction, and she left them alone.

"God, I am going to miss her," Joe said while he was standing up, coming closer to Nicky and wrapping his arms around Nicky. He leaned into the touch and relaxed a little bit. "Yeah, me too." Nicky smiled once he turned his head and gave a big kiss to Joe. It wasn't a long kiss, it wasn't their best kiss, but still, it was a kiss between them, which was so warm that Nicky felt his internal flame burn again. "So, can we go back where we stopped?" Joe asked once he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Nicky's. 

Nicky raised his eyebrows, "What? No. You heard her." He turned around and pointed on the wardrobe "Put some clothes on, we need to say our goodbyes." He ordered, and Joe lowered his head, he groaned, but he did as he was told to by the two immortals. 

Hand in hand, they walked downstairs. Nile's bag was already waiting by the door, and Nile was leaning close to it. Nicky could not believe he was saying goodbye to her. Ad much as he wanted to spend alone time with Joe, he would still miss her very much. She was his sister, they have been in this together since the beginning, so it always hurt him when they parted ways. Joe went first, giving her a big tight squeeze. She returned it, and whispered to him, "take care of him, would you?" He buried his head closer, and whispered back, "always." And with that, they broke the hug.

Now it was Nicky's turn, but he did not move from the spot, but quietly spoke, "I'll set you off at the harbor." On that, both Joe and Nile turned to Nicky's direction, Joe sending him a questioning glance while Nile shooting him surprised glance, "How did you know I am taking the boat?" Nile said, and Nicky laughed, "I just know you. Come, I'll drive you." He started walking towards the door but stopped in front of Joe. 

One of Joe's hand reached for Nicky's, and he entwined their fingers together, while the other reached to his back, and he pulled him closer, so they were a few inches apart. "Please, return to me." Joe whispered as he placed a kiss on Nicky's nose, to which Nicky smiled, "I will. I'll stop at the shop to buy some supplies." He leaned closer, giving Joe a small kiss, pulling away "I'll cook for you." another kiss, "we'll have a romantic dinner under the stars," another kiss. Once they broke apart, Joe gave him another kiss, and said, "and then I'll sex you to death." Nicky just laughed, but he hoped it was the truth, and then they shared one of their favorite long passionate kisses for now, which was long and full of need. Nicky wanted Joe to know he meant everything he was saying, and that, he would return, so he should not worry about him not returning, because Nicky needed Joe like humans need air. Joe was Nicky's air, and without him, it was impossible to exist, Nicky felt like dying now, leaving Joe behind, but he needed one last few moments with Nile. He hoped Joe would understand.

Nicky pulled away from their kiss looking into Joe's eyes, finding a loving gaze, and he just said, "I can't wait. It will probably be my favorite death." He smiled and kissed him one more time. After that, they separated their ways, Joe looking like the love of his life had walked away, hoping he will see him soon.

The thing with Nile was that they did not have to speak, and they enjoyed each other's company. They spend many years together, and they knew what the other was thinking, but now Nicky was not so sure. This silence made him feel quite nervous since he also did not understand his own feeling. It always hurt him to see the others go, but now, Nicky did not feel like usual, because now he did not stay alone, he had Joe waiting for him. He actually felt guilty for his own feelings, since he would prefer to spend his time with Joe rather than his own family.

"You are lost in your thought. What is going on?" Nile brought Nicky's attention back where they were, in the car on the way to the harbor. "You know." He looked over her but returned his attention back to the road. 

"Nicky. Please, stop it." Nile reached for Nicky's hand, and squeezed it, "You have nothing to feel remorseful. You deserve this." She smiled and decided to continue, "you know I've lost my family, and I had nothing to live for, and that is why I am the way I am. I don't know-how is to be loved and how to love. But you," she paused for a second, just to test if Nicky was listening and then continued, "Your family, you have seen them grow old and die, and the love you were supposed to give them stayed with you. It is here." She dragged her finger to Nicky's chest and poked up to where his heart was. "It is there, and it needs to be released, after those years you have kept it there it is finally time to share it with somebody, to share it with Joe." She smiled, and Nicky swore that if he was not driving, he would give her the biggest hug.

"You think he is worth it?" His worried expression found Nile's loving soft eyes, she smiled and nodded, "I saw the way he looks at you. If he could, he would give you the stars, Joe would kiss the ground you walk on, he would move the mountains, and he would definitely die for you thousands of times until he would die for you for real." She looked around, seeing that their journey was coming to an end after they entered the harbor, "he is the one you were waiting on for so long. I've been around him when you disappeared." Nicky closed his eyes, still too painful to remember that night he left, "I have never seen anyone so broken, he could not function for a couple of days, and then, he had this idea that he would find you. He found a new flame, new meaning in life, and that was to find you and make you understand." She finished just as Nicky parked the car, he shifted, so they were sitting eye to eye. "What if I mess up again? I don't know how this works, what should I do, how should I act?" He looked into his lap because Nicky had never had a relationship. He had affairs, but never serious ones. He was a newbie in this, and he hated it because he wanted to show Joe he meant it, he was serious about both of them. 

Nile reached for Nicky's hands, and that made his look up to her, "I also don't know how to do this," she shrugged her shoulders, but then said, "but what you should probably do is just listen to your heart. It knows what it wants, so pay attention to it." She smiled, but then she needed to add, "but also listen to Joe. You are in a relationship, he is your partner, and you need to communicate and function." She finished, and they slowly got out of the car, Nile turned to Nicky, "but I am sure you have no problem with listening to him. He seems way to smitten around you." Nicky took up her bag and walked closer to the ship, which was already calling out for the last passengers, they hugged for a while, and Nile whispered, "He is in love with you as much as you are, if not more. Be ready to enjoy it because you've been alone for a very long time. It is time to let yourself be loved." Nicky, with tears in his eyes, felt like he was losing his best friend, he knew they would see each other again, but still, it was hard, and after this speech, he really did love her. "Okay, let me go, or I'll miss my ship, and I would have to go to the house, and honestly, I am not ready to see you in action again." 

Nicky let out a burst of hysterical laughter. Yup, this was Nile, she could be serious one second, yet jokester in the next one. They said their last goodbyes, for now, Nicky waved to her one last time as she entered the ship, and with that, he was alone, and he needed to change it. He quickly went his way to the car, and within a few seconds, he was on the road again, of course, he had to stop at the shop. As much as he wanted to go straight home to fall into Joe's embrace as soon as possible, he first needed to buy the essentials to survive. They were running low on food supplies, so he had to purchase some groceries and, of course, a couple of packages of condoms and a few tubes of lube, since now they could enjoy their sex life far more often. He smiled for himself, feeling like a teenage girl. He had no idea how this man could do this to him, he felt silly for his feelings, but he never shared this special bond with somebody. Nicky never wanted anybody as much as he wanted Joe, he never wanted to be with somebody more than once, it was always the flirts and one night stands, nothing more nothing less, but with Joe, with him it was different. Joe was special, and Nicky's heart knew it from the first moment, only for Nicky's head, it took it some time and convincing that Joe would return the feelings. Nicky always hoped for this special bond, he waited and waited, but it never came, once he started doubting and giving up hope, it happened. It took him by surprise, and he was not sure if he deserved it anymore, but Joe was there, Joe told him how he sees him, he whispered the words of love declaration in the middle of the night when Joe thought Nicky was asleep, promising him that he will take care of him and make him feel extraordinary because Nicky deserved the whole world and even more, and Joe showed him how the love looks like, Nicky always stealing glances towards Joe only to find him softly looking on him, he felt the smooth skin of Joe's fingers tracing the hidden spots of Nick's body at late night hours, Joe placing kisses all over his body at morning waking him with the brightest smile, both of them sharing secrets while taking showers and baths together, Joe carefully cleaning both of them, always insisting on it because, in Joe's words, "let me pamper you, you are still stressed and you need to relax," and how could Nicky protest when Joe insisted with those big brown sad puppy eye's, to which he could never resist. If Joe asked for anything, Nicky would always say yes to him. Before Joe, he had to think about everything too long and make precise decisions about everything, so it did not have horrible consequences, but now, he did not care about the outcome, it was Joe and whatever the man did it was always to pleasure Nicky's deepest desires and please him in any way. How could he refuse it? 

Nicky's thought followed him while he shopped, completely losing track of time. Once he reached the cash register, he noticed the time, Nicky was away from Joe for 2 hours. Since they were a couple, it never happened, they were always together, or in near presence in the house, but now Nicky was away, and he could feel the anxiety in his stomach. Nicky had no idea how long it will stay with him, but he knew it would happen. The anxiety was not because he was worried about not seeing Joe, of course, he missed him, but the anxiety was because of Joe's feelings. In the past, Nicky had left him, and he had not returned for two years. He had left without a word, with a mess in his head and heart, but this time it was different. He left with a long goodbye kiss, a warm embrace, words I'll be back and with peace in his head and heart. He hoped Joe would feel the same way, and he did not worry at home, pacing wildly around the whole house, guessing when Nicky would come back.

He quickly paid for his shopping and left the shop, with all the necessities he needed. From the shop to the house, it was not so long, another 10 minutes of drive or so, and Nicky found himself speeding a little bit because he could not wait to be home. Not home as in the house, but home as in Joe's warm embrace showered with kisses and maybe even with his cock ready to be sucked, since in the morning they were disturbed, god he could not wait to have Joe's dick back in his mouth, or even inside him. On this, he could feel his pants getting tighter, he swallowed hard and pushed the memory out of his mind, not wanting to seem too eager once he gets home.

He parked the car and swiftly made his way to the front yard, opening the door he screamed, "I'm home, baby." He locked the door and made his way to the kitchen because he needed to put away the bags of food. He placed them on the kitchen island but noticed something next to it. A small parcel, he looked closer on it. In neat handwriting, there was his fake name with Joe's next to it, and the address of their house. He looked on it and saw it was already opened, so he peaked inside. He smiled for himself as he shook the content of the package on the surface. Three things were falling out of it, one big object, one smaller object, and a note. He reached for the note, were in the same handwriting said have fun and next to it was a smiley face and scribbled C. Nicky shook his head mumbling under his breath "Copley, you cheeky bastard," but he returned his attention to the two remaining objects, he placed the note down, reaching for the smaller object. Nicky already knew what it was, but he looked on it. It was a lube, and Nicky smiled now they were definitely not running low on supplies so they could spend more time locked here together. He put it down and took the last object into his hands, it was the test they were waiting on. He suddenly felt nervous, in his past, it never occurred to him to get tested. He had died many times before and came back, yet he never thought about the simple test of this virus. He shared a bed with many men before, way before condoms even existed and he had no idea how the HIV worked with immortality, he knew that HIV existed, but he never died on it, at least if he remembered correctly, but he also knew you could have it without symptoms. But what if he had it and once he died his body healed also that? His head was running around, trying to come up with all the different thoughts at the same time, but he was drawn back to the present.

He felt the hands of his lover come around his middle, bringing him closer to his body. He felt the soft touch of Joe's lips on the nape of his neck, and then Joe rested his head on Nicky's shoulder, "you were gone way too long." He said, and Nicky relaxed, this was what he needed, he needed to be present at the moment, to be steady down with the touch and to be soothed with the sweet voice. "sorry, I lost track of time." He smiled as he leaned his head back, and Joe started sucking on the soft skin where Nicky's neck met his shoulder. He left out a small moan since this was what he wanted, he wanted all and more, but not now, they needed to talk first. He pushed away a little bit, breaking apart his skin and Joe's lips. He turned around and leaned on the table. Joe sighed, "I know, I know, we need to do it. But I was just enjoying myself." Joe came between Nicky's legs and wrapped his hands around Nicky, placing them on his shoulders.

"I'm scared. What if one of us is," he wanted to continue, but Joe kissed him, not letting him speak. The kiss was rough, full of hunger and hotness, yet still, it felt so smooth like the spring breeze keeping it fresh. "No. Don't do it again. We said live in the present. Right now, we are here enjoying each other." Joe said once he broke the kiss apart, smoothing Nicky's cheek with his finger. He placed a kiss on his nose and rested his forehead on Nicky's. "We will worry about the results once we know them." He said and gave him a quick peck on the lips. And Nicky knew he was right, they promised to each other that they will live now, not 500 or 20 years ago or 2 or 1000 years in the future. "Yeah, you are right." Nicky pulled Joe closer to his body because he needed the heat of the men in front of him. He needed to feel alive, and with Joe by his side, it was easy. Joe understood, and he wrapped his body around Nicky, feeling way too overprotective. "What do you say, should we do it?" Joe mumbled and kissed Nicky's top of the head. Nicky only nodded, so they broke apart and started looking at the description.

It was a simple instruction, just swipe up your saliva, place it into the solution, and wait for 20 minutes. "20 minutes?" Joe's annoyed voice read while Nicky put away the groceries, he heard the heavy sigh, "and I was ready to sex you up in the next 5." Nicky giggled and turned his attention to Joe, who was, of course looking at Nicky, and of course, the dark desire slowly returned to his eyes. "You know, we could do other things in the 20 minutes." Nicky said once he started walking towards Joe, but he saw how the man shook his head, "Nah, I'll be too impatient, and it would not work. I need the right mindset." Joe was still sitting on one of the chairs behind the dining table, so Nicky came closer, lowering his body to sit in Joe's lap. He could feel how Joe's breath got stuck in his throat, and he felt the friction once their cocks were close to each other, yet still separated by the fabric of Nicky's pants and Joe's gym shorts. "So, you want to say that me naked would not work." Nicky raised his eyebrow, and with that remark, he started kissing him, his hands coming closer to Joe's body, running up and down on his chest. Still, too much fabric, as Joe was wearing one of Nicky's favorite t-shirts, so he found the hem of the shirt, and his hands started tracing his body under it. He did not notice it at first, but once Joe moaned into the kiss, Nicky found himself grinding on Joe, making the younger immortal gasp for ait. "Fuck, you are impossible to resist." Joe's hand coming to Nicky's face to cup it and then followed to his hair, bringing him closer to another kiss, hastily chasing each other's lips. Nicky was usually the one who allowed Joe's tongue inside his mouth, but this time he took the lead, Joe allowing him, and he opened his mouth moaning pleasurably into Nicky's mouth. He loved kissing Joe, but he really needed more, he bucked his hips up again on Joe's lap asking for more, feeling the shivers running on Joe's skin. Joe pulled away from the kiss, dragging his teeth and bitting Nick's bottom lip. Nicky loved it because it seemed like a harsh movement, but Joe did it so carefully that it made Nicky's body trembled from pleasure. He noticed how Joe's lips curved into a devilish smile. Joe pulled Nicky closer, making the older immortal arched his back, in this position, Joe had a better angle to attack Nicky's throat, and he did not hesitate. Joe started kissing and sucking on his throat, making sure he did not miss any spot. Between the kisses, he said, "you know, as much as I would love to take you here just like this I had prepared something for you," he looked up his lips still pressed to Nicky's Adam's apple, he felt how Nicky swallowed and continued, "for us. So we really have to wait." He kissed it another time, and he only heard the shocked "what?" from Nicky, so he kissed him and stood up, with Nicky holding on him like a koala. He placed him on the table and slowly pushed away. "You'll see, it is a surprise. But I have to cool myself down." He pointed to the bulge in his shorts, noticing the bulge in Nicky's as well, "and you should too. I want you to last long enough to enjoy it." And with a wink and one last kiss, he walked away. "Don't you dare to go upstairs." He walked out of the room, but then he backed up into the room, "and swear to god, do not try to touch yourself or come, now. I promise I'll make it up to you." He came closer to Nicky, placing a kiss on his lips "Just think about something else, and don't be horny. Once you know the results, call me. After that, I'm all yours." And with those words, he disappeared into the next room.

And now curiosity overtook Nicky's body. There were a few major flaws with Joe's plan. Nicky was under the impression that he was the one doing the sucking and rewarding Joe since the morning incident and the unfinished blowjob. The second major flaw was that it was his house, and he was restricted to not move around it, but this was was not as bad as the last one, he was forbidden to touch himself. Joe was really thinking that once they started, Nicky would not get hard, it was always only fooling around, but it always ended in orgasms because they could not help their urge and their erections. Fuck, the more Nicky was thinking about their times together, the more turned on he was. Nicky needed to touch himself and bring pleasure to his body, but he was curious what Joe had prepared for them, he knew if he would come now, it would be almost impossible for him to have his second orgasm. He had tried it, but for him, it was like a dream to have multiple orgasms. And Nicky wanted to be good for Joe. Nicky felt like he was a possession for Joe, so he needed to treasure himself, so like a good boy he was, he kept his hand out of his pants and tried to distract himself from two very painful things, one being hard and two not knowing the results of the tests.

He had no idea how it was possible, but the time slowed down. The 20 minutes took longer than he would imagine, but once it was over, he called for Joe. He came shortly after that, casually strolling into the room like they did not almost fuck on the chair a few minutes ago. "Have you looked?" Joe asked as he came closer to Nicky, placing his hands on the table, not trusting his hands around Nicky. Nicky only shook his head, "I've waited for you." He said with a nervous tone in his voice, so Joe turned to Nicky, "hey, whatever the result is, I still love you, and I will want you until the end of our lives." Joe said and gave him a soft kiss. This was what Nicky needed, the reinsurance. Nicky nodded and took their tests, he handed Joe's to him and looked into his eyes, "ready?" Once Joe nodded in agreement, they looked down at the same time. Looking down quickly and then back up, on both of their faces the biggest grins, they did not have to say it aloud, they knew what it meant. Both of them were healthy, both of them were clean, and they could finally have sex without condoms without the worry. Both of them throwing the test on the ground and their bodies were crushing together, their hands flying to touch the other person and exchanging long loving kisses. 

"I want you so badly," Joe said once he broke the kiss to get some oxygen to his system. Nicky could cry from the urge, the desire that was burning inside his body, so he also let out a cry for it. "Yes, please." Nicky kissed him more passionately, tongues battling in their mouths, Nicky's hands reaching Joe's shorts, but he pulled away, "No. Not here." Joe shrugged and looked into Nicky's eyes. He started dragging him towards the exit of the kitchen, "yes, let's go to our bedroom." Nicky said, and Joe stopped in his way, Nicky bumping into his body. Joe slowly turned around, the lust in his eyes, "our bedroom?" Joe asked suddenly, and Nicky understood now, Joe was probably still feeling like an intruder in Nicky's life. Nicky had to clear some things up, "yes, to our bedroom." Nicky stood closer to Joe, reaching for his chest and kissing his mouth slowly. He pulled away looking at him and continued, "our bedroom in our house," and again he attacked his lips more passionately. He repeated the same action, and he pulled away shortly, "everything mine is yours, everything I have is yours," he kissed him, slowly dragging him upstares, but breaking the kiss again only to see Joe smiling. Joe's smile could melt him on the spot, so he added something that would bring the flame to their current situation, "Yusuf, you have everything that is mine, my love, my spirit, my soul and my body. I surrendered to your touch, I hand my spirit to yours, I give my body to you, I submit it to you, and only you. I lost control of it the moment you kissed me in that bedroom, and I knew you would be the one to have it all. You are the one that keeps me going, and I want you to know I trust you." He said, still gazing into Joe's eyes, which were glistering with tears. Joe leaned closer, his hands coming to Nicky's cheeks, he cupped his face and brought their lips together. Simple kiss like this and Nicky felt like he was dying, he wanted to deeper the kiss, but Joe stopped him. "Nicolo, what have I done to deserve you?" He rushed his hand into Nicky's hair, and Nicky just shrugged his shoulders.

"I think we should get to it because I will seriously hump you here and now." His hand placed at the nape of Nick's neck and dragging him closer to his lips, but Nicky resisted, "and what's wrong with that?" He raised his eyebrow, and Joe chuckled, "nothing. Absolutely nothing, my love, but I think our bedroom is better for now." He emphasized our, and with that, he kissed him passionately and started dragging him again in the direction of their bedroom.

Nicky had almost ripped Joe's clothes off, but Joe stopped him every time. He shook his head and told him it is not the time yet, Nicky was quite impatient, but he told himself they are close to the bedroom so he will wait. They slowly reached the door, and he touched the handle, but Joe stopped him, "Nicky, just to be sure. If you don't," but Nicky did not let Joe finish the sentence he knew what Joe wanted to say, so he kissed him, and he bit Joe's lip, "I will always because it is you. And with you, I will always want it." He kissed him again, needing more from Joe. He had been waiting for so long now, he needed this. Joe nodded, and let him go into the bedroom. 

The blinds were closed, but there was light coming from the lit candles that illuminated the whole room. The bed had new sheets, black and white silky sheets, Nicky came closer as he touched it, he felt the pleasure overtaking his body, he could not wait to lay down in them. The room smelled like roses, but he did not see any, "Yeah, I wanted to make a heart from petals, but we did not have any roses in the house, but I found Nile's perfume, so I sprayed some around." Joe shuffled, still standing close to the door. "It's perfect," Nicky said as he turned around and came closer to Joe. Joe reached for his hand and entwined their fingers. Nicky brought their lips together, and Joe smiled into the kiss, but he mumbled, "that is not all." And with that curiosity overtook Nicky's body.

He turned around and walked to the bed, initially wanting to plop down and wait for Joe to take him as he wanted, but was stopped by Joe. He shook his head and pointed to the bathroom, "first let's make you clean." He said and guided Nicky to the bathroom, which was also lit by candles, and the bath was filled up with steaming hot water and bubbles were floating on the surface. Nicky could not believe his eyes, he was once again being pampered. He slowly walked to Joe, saying, "How are you even real?" and locking their lips together. Once they broke apart, Nicky stripped down, making it a little show for Joe. "You're not coming with me?" Nicky asked as he was stepping into the bath. Joe walked closer, kneeling down next to the bath, "I've already showered today, remember?" He smiled and took the sponge into his hands, soaking it with water and the shower gel. "Oh yeah." Nicky only said, shifting his back so Joe could start working on it. 

Joe slowly traced every muscle in Nicky's body, making sure he was nicely relaxed. "Do you remember the first time we did this?" Joe suddenly asked, and Nicky's memories floated to the first day here in Malta, being free from the prison with Joe by his side taking care of him. "Uh-hm." He only hummed in response, not sure where Joe wanted to go with it, "I have no idea how I could control myself. I wanted to kiss you, make you feel good, and taste you." Nicky's expression changed, he was not aware of it. Joe never said anything about that time. "I know, I was a wreck." Nicky turned to look at Joe, who still had the loving expression in his eyes, "No. Well, yes, but no. You were tortured, so you had mixed feelings. But I was not sure where you stood towards me, I was afraid that you would throw me away immediately, but you did not. You let me take care of you, and I was so happy," Joe smiled fondly remembering the first time, "and then you said I was it for you, I was the happiest man on earth. I am. Because I spend every day loving you. I never knew love could be so beautiful, but you show it to me every day, and I want to show it to you. I want you to know that I don't take this for granted," Joe pointed between them, referring to their relationship, he leaned closer to Nicky, he placed his forehead against Nicky's breathing the same air, "I want you to see that I am here for you, and I will do everything you want me to because you are the best thing that ever happened to me." Joe kissed Nicky now passionately, Nicky deepening the kiss. Joe pulled away and shook his head, "you are really impossible to resist. I have a plan, and you are distracting it." He laughed but held Nicky's face in his palms, slowly cradling his face. "I think it is enough. Let's go. I need to get my hands on you and my cock inside you." He raised his eyebrows, and all Nicky could do was to agree because he wanted everything Joe had to offer.

Joe dried Nicky just like the first time, but the only thing that changed was that he did not bring spare clothes for him. Joe let him be naked, guiding him to their bedroom. Nicky followed him like a lost puppy because, honestly, he would follow him anywhere. Once they were close to the bed, Joe turned around, and with the hunger, Joe attacked Nicky's lips. He did not give any warning, he just started kissing him, roughly his tongue fighting for dominance and Nicky could only think that this is the way Joe wanted it right now, Joe needed it, and Nicky was ready to do whatever Joe wanted him to do, he would submit his body to whatever Joe had planed. Joe released Nicky's lips, and now slowly going down to his throat, Joe's hands placed on Nick's ass firmly squeezing it, and then Joe slapped it, not hard just lightly but it did things to Nicky. It had been a long time since someone slapped him in the bedroom, and it felt so hot and so good, he let out a small moan. He could feel Joe's lips curving into the smile on his neck. He repeated the same action, but on the other cheek and another moan escaped Nicky. It felt so good, he needed more, he wanted more, but Nicky did not dare to ask for it, because he felt ashamed of liking things like this, and he did not know what Joe thought about things like this. They should definitely talk about it, but not now because now Nicky needed to be present. He returned to his body, just to find that Joe was still working on his throat, but Nicky felt that he was backing up, and he was right because Joe was guiding him towards the bed. 

Joe stopped working on Nicky's throat and pulled away, looking into Nicky's eyes. Nicky felt heat coming to his cheeks, because he was naked and Joe was fully clothed, it always made him feel uneasy, to be looked at but it was Joe looking at him, he was not judging him, he was loving him, Nicky had to remember that. Joe guided Nicky, so he was now resting his knees against the edge of the bed. "On the bed, now," Joe only said, and Nicky did as he was ordered, crawling slowly onto it. He noticed the shift in Joe's posture, almost like he was unsure of what to do next, but then it was gone, and the glance he gave Nicky was the glance he was ready to see. To see that Joe, who made him feel special, who made him feel loved and who took him over the edge. He wanted this so badly, so he whined, and Joe nodded to acknowledgment. He walked closer to the edge, and as a hunter, he looked at Nicky like it was his prey, and honestly, Nicky was ready for anything. Nicky was ready for Joe to wreck him. He glanced toward him and watched what his lover was doing. Joe reached down and took his shirt by the hem of it and quickly threw it over his head, and now his chest was bare. Nicky was happy because he thought Joe would continue in the stripping, but it did not happen. Joe crawled on the bed next to Nicky. 

"You are so beautiful," Joe said, and his hand reached for Nicky's chest, Nicky needed this, Joe's touch and to feel it on his touch was a reward, but he needed Joe to continue to his dick because he would slowly die. As Joe was sitting next to Nicky, closer to the top of the bed, Nicky noticed as Joe was reaching for something, he hoped it was lube so they could start playing around, but what he pulled from under the pillow was something Nicky was not expecting. His breath got stuck in his lungs. "Joe, how?" Nicky asked once he could speak again, still gazing to the cock ring sitting in Joe's palm. "I finally had time to look into your drawer." He pointed to the bottom drawer of the nightstand. With those words, Nicky was definitely red, and he turned his gaze away from Joe. He could not face him. "Hey, no. Nicky, please don't be mad." Joe said, and Nicky could feel Joe's hands coming to his face. Nicky protested, still not wanting to look at Joe, "I'm not mad." He said after a few moments of silence, "No? Then what is it?" Joe said, shifting next to him. Nicky groaned, and he also shifted, facing his hands in his lap, then looking up to meet Joe's gaze.

"I feel embarrassed that you saw that." He said in one breath, and he felt Joe reaching for his hands, "Why? It is not embarrassing. I think it is hot, fuck I almost came instantly, as I saw your collection." Joe said, and Nicky raised his head so he could properly see Joe's gaze, which had not changed, he was still looking at him with the loving stare, "really?" He asked really curiously, "Oh yeah, just as I imagined how you lay spread on the bed with the ring on your cock and with the vibrator buried deep down, the vibration on the highest speed." He said, and Nicky had to swallow hard, because yeah it happened a few times like that, when he had no desire to be with somebody but the urge to release the tension from his body. "Just talking about it makes my mouth water and my cock harden," Joe said, and Nicky had to look, he was pleased to see that the bulge in his shorts was returning.

"You don't find it weird?" Nicky asked and looked into Joe's eyes, who only smiled again, "Hell no, I find it normal. Besides, we could have so much fun with those." He winked, and Nicky relaxed, he had no idea why he did not trust Joe with this, he should have. "Yeah, I suppose we could," Nicky said, and he came closer to Joe, he leaned and kissed him. Joe pulled away, smirking, "so what do you say, can I proceed to my plan?" so now Nicky knew their play would include some of his sex toys he had no other option than to agree, so he nodded, and Joe kissed him one more time and then he reached for the cock ring.

The ring was solid metal, and Nicky had it for quite a while, however, he did not use it as often. He watched as Joe reached down for Nicky's cock, and started pushing the rig round it, the metal cold to the touch, made Nicky shiver a little bit but he still focused on Joe's hand as he was working with the ring. He fitted it nicely behind his balls, and Nicky remembered the familiar feeling, once his balls were fitted in, Joe tucked Nicky's cock into it, locking it in. Joe lovered down and kissed Nicky, "I can not wait for you to beg me to come." Nicky moaned from the pleasure as he was already feeling the familiar urge.

Joe lovered down, again working on his throat, and then his hand reached down to stroke Nicky's cock, the slow handjob was enough for now, as the beginning. Nicky knew it was only the beginning. Joe lovered again, and this time, his lips dragging on Nicky's chest. "Oh shit." Nicky's voice already trembled, and Joe smiled, bitting down on his skin more harshly, his left hand still working on Nicky's cock. "So hot," Joe mumbled into the skin.

He stopped his movements, and Nicky winced of the loss of the hands, but in short while, Joe placed his lips around the tip of Nicky's cock, slowly dragging his tongue around the head. He dragged his tongue up and down the whole length of it, Nicky felt the sensation finally kicking it. As much as he loved the ring, everything took ages, but with the ring around his cock he knew the sensation of his own erection and his release would be stronger, and he could last longer, and he wanted to because it was Joe and he needed to be good for him.

He felt Joe's mouth all over his cock, swallowing him whole, and then he started slowly coming up and down. "Yeah, feels so good," Nicky said, coming with his hands toward Joe's hair, tugging slightly on his curls. It felt surreal that something so simple could feel so good. Joe stopped his movements, his lips resting at the top of Nick's cock. He dragged his hand to Nicky's balls and started rolling them, and then he lowered down so he could suck them as well. "F-fu-ck." Again, Nicky barely able to produce any words, the pleasure overtaking his body. Joe plopped the balls out of his mouth and returned to Nicky's cock, he saw how desperate Nicky was so he sucked more, noticing how Nicky's fists grasped the silky sheets. Joe dragged his fingers around Nicky's hips and squeezing his tights, digging his nails into the flesh, silent moans escaping Nicky's lips. He releases his cock with loud noise, and placed his lips at the top of Nicky's cock "You want more?" Nicky groaned, and for Joe, it meant yes. "Turn around, on your four." He ordered, and Nicky could cry from the pleasure, he loved listening to Joe, and he was ready for everything. Well, he thought he was ready for everything because Nicky anticipated that Joe would finally start opening him with his fingers, so later he could fuck him into nirvana. What he, however, did not anticipate was Joe's lips on his entrance, this made Nicky really scream, and he jerked his hips away, but soon he returned them once he understood what was happening. Joe's hands spread the cheeks of Nicky's ass, so he had a better angle, and Joe placed his lips back, but this time he used his tongue to play around the rim of it. He slowly dragged it up and down sucking, and once he noticed that Nicky had relaxed a little bit, he pushed his tongue inside of him. Nicky gasped, the feeling of satisfaction rushed in his body, reaching Nicky's cock. He felt Joe's tongue inside him working around, spreading his hole nicely. Nicky could cry from the pleasure he was feeling, he never experienced this feeling, no one ever did this to him, and he knew this would easily become one of his favorite things to do in bed. He pushed his hips backward, so once Joe pushed his tongue out, he wanted it back. He needed it back, or he just needed something inside of him, because he hated this feeling of emptiness. Nicky wanted to feel something inside him, he wanted to feel Joe inside him, spilling into him and filling him up with his come. Joe placed one final kiss to Nicky's entrance, and then he kissed his way up around his spine to the nape of his neck, brushing his bulge over Nicky's spread legs, causing friction between their bodies. "You are doing so great, baby." Joe mumbled into his ear, "so great and so fucking hot." he dragged his teeth to a bit at the lobe of his ear. He reached down to look at the situation, he found that Nicky was hard, and the ring keeping him that way, "Turn around baby, I want to see you," Joe ordered once again, Nicky did not understand, but he obeyed the orders. Joe gasped, and Nicky was not sure about what, but he came closer, placing himself between Nicky's legs, reaching for his face, "have I hurt you? Nicky, please tell me you are okay." Joe hurried to Nicky's cheeks, and at that moment Nicky realized he had tears on his cheeks, the new experience really made Nicky's eyes water, but it wasn't pain, it was a pleasure in them. "No baby, but that thing," he did not know how to form words, he gasped for ait, "that was so amazing, fuck." He said, and he brought Joe closer to him, he wrapped his legs around him to feel the bulge of Joe's cock near his entrance, he wanted to show Joe he needed it. And Joe kissed him harshly, "I know baby, I want you too, but wait, okay." 

He reached again under the pillow, and he brought up the lube. Nicky's cock throbbed, and it started leaking pre-cum, he was so happy for it because he knew that he would be filled up by Joe's fingers at any moment. Joe looked on Nicky, who bitt his bottom lip, and Joe just groaned. He shook his head and opened the bottle, squirting the lube on his fingers and on Nicky's hole. Since they had already done this a few times, he knew Nicky was less tense, but still, he needed to open him to prepare him for what is coming. He pushed inside his index finger, slowly moving in and out, not getting a reaction from Nicky because it was nothing. So Joe decided to add another finger, to this Nicky shifted a little bit, and Joe spent a longer time fingering his hole, dragging his fingers in and out swirling around to cause Nicky to gasp for air. He smiled devilishly; because he knew Nicky needed the third finger. Slowly Joe pushed it inside, but this time not moving instantly letting Nicky get used to the feeling, once Nicky started pulling and pushing his hips, he knew he could move. Joe's fingers reacted, as Joe dragged them inside, staying there longer, and then he dragged the fingers out. Joe watched as Nicky swirled on the bed, he knew the ring helped him because Nicky would be already way close to the orgasm, and Joe had not finished. Joe's hand reached for Nicky's cock, which was still as hard as it was, but more pre-cum was leaking. He reached his lips to it and lick it "Joe, fuck. Need you now." Joe found Nicky looking down on him, but Nicky had no idea that Joe would not be putting his cock inside him, at least not for now.

"I know baby, but hold on a second." As Joe spoke, he shuffled to the opposite side of the bed, and Nicky watched him. Now he noticed the champagne bucket that was sitting on the nightstand. He saw the water running down on the sides of it. "I know how much you hate cold things, so I prepared something for you." He said, and with that, he reached into the bucket, the sound of ice swirling around in the room, Nicky curiously raised his head to see what Joe was looking for, and once he pulled it out, Nicky gasped. It was one of his dildos, it was the thick, smooth glass one, which was his favorite. Joe brought it to his lips as he wanted to suck on it, but then he made up his mind. He crawled back, coming again between his legs, spreading them nicely. 

"Joe." Nicky let out as Joe looked at him. "Yes?" Joe raised his eyebrow. "What have you done?" He asked as Joe played with the glass in his hand. He smiled, and he crawled closer, putting the dildo on Nicky's chest, which was hot and sweaty, the cold object making goosebumps on his skin. "Well, I found this toy, and I said, why not?" He shrugged and traced it down, but returned back up. He put it close to Nicky's lips and just order, "suck," and with that, Nicky did. He reached to steady Joe's hand with it as he hungrily wrapped his lips around it, and he started sucking it. It was cold, but he did not care about it, Joe said he has to suck it, so he did. Joe groaned, he loved watching Nicky, especially in situations like this, so vulnerable yet so powerful, his lips wrapped around the toy. Joe could picture it as his cock, Nicky slowly tracing it with his tongue. He could not help it, but his own cock trembled inside his gym shorts. He had to make a mental note for himself, that next time, he also needs the cock ring because this picture was worthy of orgasm. "Stop. We need it still cold." He pulled the toy out of Nicky's mouth, and he winced at the sudden loss. Joe checked if the toy was still cold, but it was more or less warm. He reached for the bucket and put the toy inside of it for a few seconds, swirling it in the cold water.

After it, he checked the temperature, and it felt cold again, so he pushed the bucket back and sucked the toy, so the water was gone. He squirted some lube onto the toy, and then he placed it near Nicky's hole, "ready, my love?" He asked, looking at Nicky, who only nodded. With the approval, Joe slowly pushed the glass inside, twisting it as he pushed it inside. The feeling of having something inside him made Nicky moan very loudly, he wanted to cry from the pleasure, it overtook his body, and he could not wait to release it, but he had to wait, the ring making it impossible to come now, still delaying his orgasm. Nicky waited, as Joe pushed it whole inside of him. Adjusting to the new sensation and then Nicky rocked his hips, the signal for Joe to move it, he slowly pushed it out and in making Nicky gasp for air. Nicky forgot how nice it felt, he missed the feeling of toys inside of him, helping him come. Nicky knew that if he wanted, he could come from it, but truth to be told, he was waiting for Joe's cock. Nicky knew it would come at some point, and since he was already familiar with Joe's dick, it was his new favorite sex toy. The flexible long cock that could reach his sweet spot, the thickness which made his scream from pleasure louder, the only cock Nicky wanted to have buried inside of him, and since today, he knew he wanted to feel it inside of him without the condom. Nicky was ready to feel how Joe released his come inside of him, making him feel like he did a good job, and that he was worthy of it. So yeah, he was glad for the dildo, but he needed Joe, he wanted to say something, but Joe had already taken out the toy.

Nicky looked down as he watched Joe placing the glass toy down next to him. "Please," Nicky begged, and Joe nodded, he stood up and with one swift motion, Joe release his painfully obvious hard cock. Nicky's own cock twitched because he did not see Joe touching himself, and Nicky has done nothing to Joe's cock, so just to see him hard was a blessing. Nicky knew he was hard, just from the activities Joe was doing to Nicky. "You're hard." Nicky articulated with problems, and Joe nodded, kneeling back between Nicky's legs, "if you could see yourself," he pointed toward Nicky's body, "you would understand." He said, and he opened the lube bottle, for what Nicky thought was the last time for today. Joe squirted the lube on his own cock, making it slippery so he could squeeze inside Nicky without problems. He kneeled closer, and now the tip of his cock was almost inside of Nicky, when he stopped, "how do you want it?" He asked, and Nicky lost for words, he really could not think, the only words in mind he had were _Joe, come, fuck_ , why was it so hard to speak? "whatever you like." Nicky somehow managed to say.

Joe groaned, "from behind it is the best, but I want to see you. I want to see how I wreck you." And as he spoke, he pushed himself inside of Nicky swiftly, which made the older immortal arched his back. This was the type of pleasure he was waiting on for so long, he needed this cock inside of him, he needed Joe to destroy him. Joe did not hesitate for a long time, he started slamming his hips against Nicky's ass, gaining steady rhythm. Once Joe found the perfect rhythm, Nicky cried out from the desire, it felt so good to be filled with Joe's cock, how he was pulling it out, and slamming it inside of him harshly. He loved hard fucking, he loved how deep Joe went, he loved how Joe gave him everything. 

Joe shifted his position, now laying Nicky to his side, legs joined together, so he had better access to his ass. He began with a slow rhythm, and he kept increasing it. Nicky moaned, it felt fucking incredible to be fucked roughly. One of Joe's hands squeezed Nicky's ass cheek and the second searched for his head, he turned Nicky's attention to Joe. "Tell me you like this." He said, and he slammed his cock deep inside him, Nicky gasping for air, he pulled out and slammed again, Nicky realizing what he asked, "I...I love it. Fu-fuck. So goooood." The word good stuck in Nicky's throat as Joe slammed inside him again. Joe lowered down, catching Nicky's lips in a harsh kiss, but he still kept slamming into him, now even faster and harder. Nicky cried into the kiss, "Joe, yes." He said, and Joe just kept going, "so good baby, so good." Joe whispered into his mouth, he slowed down, but Nicky rocked his hips to get the motion back. Joe only shifted his position, spreading Nicky's legs again, but this time he put them on his shoulders and lifting Nicky a little bit into the air, making his hole tighter so the friction could be better for both of them.

As Joe began rocking his hips he found the pleasure he was looking for, Nicky was so hot like this, his cheeks flushed pink, his hair messy from the pillows, and his cock painfully red and hard. The pre-com has already reached the base of his cock. Joe knew it would not take him long to last so he needed to change the position because he dreamed about Nicky riding him for a long time, and he knew he needed it. He lowered Nicky's hips to the bed, and Nicky protested since he also liked the new position. Joe reached for Nicky's cock, and started pumping it. Nicky cried out loud because his cock was way top sensitive to touch. Nicky felt his legs slipped down from Joe's shoulders, which gave Joe better access to his cock. He rubbed against the cock ring, and Nicky moaned roughly with pleasure. Joe looked on Nicky, and he knew what he wanted.

"Ride me," Joe said, and he shifted, so he was pulling out his own painfully hard erection form Nicky. "What?" Nicky said as Joe turned them around, now he propped against the pillows with Nicky on top of him. "I said, ride me." He repeated and took his own cock into his hand, reaching for Nicky's hips to steady him on top of him. Nicky groaned in agreement. He positioned himself so he could easily slip down on Joe's cock, causing friction between them. Joe moaned once Nicky sank down on his cock completely. He looked at Nicky, his lover, and the image he saw made him feel infinite. Nicky was so beautiful like this, sitting on Joe, his hair messy in different directions, the hot air of the room made his face red, the sweat from the fucking visible on his skin, and his cock hitting his belly, smearing pre-come all over it. Nicky leaned backward, making his hole tighter, and Joe groaned, "Yes baby, fuck so close," he commented, and Nicky nodded. Nicky rose up and slammed down on Joe's cock. He started riding Joe's cock so nicely. He started slowly, but increased the tempo, slamming down on Joe's cock. Nicky had rhythm, and he wanted to show Joe that he can do it, but he was too tired, his body almost giving up, so he slowed down a little bit, which made Joe shift. Nicky thought he was disappointed, and he saw how he reached for his body, and brought him to his chest, whispering "tired?" Nicky mumbled in response, so Joe pushed his hair out of his forehead, "can you come for me, baby?" Joe looked on his lover, who only nodded, but added: "Just need to catch my breath." Joe shook his head, and with Nicky, on his chest, he started slamming into him. He brought his hips up, and he fucked Nicky like this, Nicky shifted slightly, so Joe had better access. Joe cupped Nicky's right ass cheek and slammed it, now harshly than before, causing Nicky to raise a little bit, bringing his hips closer to the base of Joe cock. Joe repeated the action, slapping Nicky's ass, and then Nicky cried out. The feeling overtaking his body. "Close," Nicky just said between slamming of Joe's hips. Joe nodded and started slamming faster. He was so close to his own orgasm, so he fucked Nicky deeper, hitting the sweet spot. Nicky cried out again, and it was like a melody for Joe, he kept going. "Fuck, Joe." he released a moan and arched his back. "I know, baby, I know." He said and cupped his ass, squeezing it tightly, "can you come, baby? Can you come for me?" Joe said, and Nicky groaned, between breaths, he said, "yeah, just a few more thrusts," and with that, Joe increased his speed. Joe wanted Nicky to feel him, so he fucked him desperately into oblivion. "Like this baby?" he asked, and Nicky started responding, he rushed his hips to meet Joe's movements. He was so close, his cock throbbing between their bodies, painfully hard and red, ready to spill any moment, "baby, come for me," he saw how close Nicky was. It was only a question of seconds, so he used the words that would take Nicky over the edge, "Nicolo come for me, baby." And with that, Nicky threw his head backward, he cried out Joe's name loudly and shoot his come all over their bodies. The tears of pleasure coming down on his cheeks. Joe groaned as Nicky clenched his hole around him, Joe being very close he rushed his hips, feeling the tension from Nicky's body. Nicky collapsed on Joe's chest, but he did not protest as Joe was still thrusting inside him, chasing his own orgasm. Joe was really close, he could feel it boiling inside him, Joe only needed to take it over the edge. Suddenly Nicky attacked one of his nipples and started sucking around it. He licked it and he used his teeth to bite on it, tugging harshly, and with that, Joe was coming buried inside of Nicky, but this time he was really coming inside him. His hot sticky sperm filling up Nicky's ass nicely, not the condom, and the feeling was priceless.

Joe stayed inside Nicky for a few more seconds before removing himself completely, but this time Nicky did not protest, because he could still feel the remains of Joe inside him. Nicky wrapped his body around Joe's, his head resting in the crock of Joe's neck. Joe felt Nicky's come sticking to their bodies and slowly drying on their skins. "I should probably clean us. We were," he looked down on his stomach, seeing it fully covered in Nicky's come, and some of it even reached his chest, "quite messy." He finished, and he kissed the top of Nicky's head, he shifted, but Nicky protested, keeping him near him. "I'm sorry," Nicky mumbled and hid his face from Joe's gaze. "You are seriously sorry, do you even realized that that was the best sex of my life?" Joe smiled, and he reached for Nicky's chin so he would lock their eyes together. "No, not that." Nicky shook his head, and he let out a groan, "I am sorry I did not ride you properly." He said, and he pulled away, not wanting to see the disappointment in Joe's eyes. 

Joe shifted his body, so he lowered himself and looked at Nicky properly, "Nicolo, did you not hear what I said?" He raised his eyebrow, his hand resting on Nicky's hip. "What we just did, what you did was phenomenal, you were marvelous. If I could, I would take you again, right here right now." He smiled and kissed Nicky's cheek. "You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me," he kissed the other fulfill, "you fulfill my deepest darkest desires," he kissed his forehead, "your body is one big wonder for me which I want to explore inch by inch," he kissed his nose, "but mostly I can not believe you chose me as your boyfriend because I am able to see how fucking hot you look when you come with my name on your lips, your head threw backward showing your incredible neck which I would bite so it would be cover in my marks, and your cock spilling out on me." He kissed Nicky's lips, and he felt the hidden smile on his lips, Nicky placed his hand on Joe's chest, pulling slightly away from him, "so you are not mad?" 

Joe's expression shifted to the loving sight, and his lips curved into a fond smile, "Mad? My love, I could never be mad at you." He leaned closer, giving him an Eskimo kiss, "You need to get out of your head because what you just did with me here, was so lustful, your nice round ass perfectly fitting around my cock. Gosh just thinking about it makes my blood rush. You are an embodied version of my wildest dreams. Nicolo, you could never do anything to make me mad." He smiled and looked into Nicky's eyes, so he decided to add another comment, "The only thing I am mad is you, I am mad about you so badly, I can't get you out of my head, and I want you, I will always want you." He said and gave his lover another soft kiss. Joe pulled away, and Nicky smiled brightly, "I am so incredibly deeply in love with you. You make me the happiest man on the earth. It physically hurts me when I am not around you." He kissed Joe in return, and then he added, "I will always want you, my Yusuf." He said, and they kissed some more, lazily playing with their feet.

"I should really clean us." Joe said as he looked down, at now dried sperm, Nicky looked at their bodies and shrugged his shoulders, "I can't move, I am very much sore and very much tired." He rolled around, feeling Joe's cum slowly dripping from his ass, Joe wrapped his hands around Nicky, so he leaned into the touch, commenting on a possible plan, "You know, we could just take shower together after we take a nap." Joe happily wiggled his body closer and kissed Nicky's neck, "okay, but I feel like I was promised a romantic dinner." Nicky laughed, of course, he would remember that, so Nicky nodded in agreement. "I remember that too, but for now, let's just nap together, besides we can do whatever we want after that." Nicky turned to face Joe, "we have all the time in the world." And with the blissful smile, they kissed more, and then they fell asleep, snuggled together, breathing in harmony and with the knowledge that they are both completely devoted to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> What better way is to celebrate your 25th birthday, then to write smut fanfic? I can not believe I have written this. If you made it this far, thank you for reading. I hope you liked it, as I said I am not experienced in the writing smut so I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are appreciated. xx


End file.
